The present device relates to stoves, especially those for the purpose of generating useable heat from what is ordinarily considered waste products such as sawdust ground corn cobs, wood shavings, wood pellets and the like. More particularly this invention relates to devices for generating heat for industrial plant applications, such as small plant stream production for electrical generators or chemical processes in which steam is utilized; or, agricultural base camp operations and also for rural residential applications.
Many small industrial plants and/or agricultural processing operations, such as ranches, farms, logging sites now relay on oil based fuels for heating applications involving cooking means or providing warm water for showers and the such.
Many stoves using these and other such materials as fuel have been known for many years, however the construction of these stoves often require that many pieces be cut, formed and shaped into fashioning the stove apparatus. Furthermore, these stoves often were dedicated to one or two primary uses and would not constructed so to be flexible and adaptable to a wide variety of uses that the end-user might find convenient. This device fills a need in providing rugged and economical heating means adaptable to many different environments.
The basic heating apparatus can be embodied therefore in different housings depending on the intended end-use for the heat energy generated and on the available materials usually found in a specific environment should the device by built from a kit. As, for example, with the end-user providing the heaviest, bulkiest housing components of the device and the manufacturer providing the essential heating generating means components and technical instruction materials.